A White Christmas Dream
by followmedown97
Summary: Draco is alone for Christmas, Harry comes to visit. When did Draco get Asthma? I am terrible at summaries, please read and tell me how I did, even flames are welcome.


**_This story has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with Truth Potion, just sayin._**

* * *

><p><strong>A White Christmas Dream<strong>

The snow was falling heavily outside of Draco's apartment flat.

_'Christmas is so different outside of Hogworts."_ Draco thought to himself.

It was the year after Draco and everyone else had graduated. Draco would never admit it, but he was rather lonely.

Draco's dad was probably dead and his mom was off somewhere with some man he'd never met. Draco had never really _had_ any friends at Hogworts.

Draco sighed as he lye on his couch looking at the clock. 11:45 pm it read. Christmas was going to be a really depressing day.

He heard the faint sounds of excited children, to high on Christmas goodies to fall asleep, the faint sounds of people walking around singing every Christmas song they know as loud as they can, just for the hell of it.

Even though Draco had gotten many presents, he was just too lonely to open them the next day. He knew he wouldn't open any of them and they would probably go in box's to go in the closet.

Still, Draco couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten his gift.

**Harry**

The Weasley house was warm, and filled with Christmas cheer, even though most of the occupants had long gone to rest.

Harry lay awake on his temporary bed in Ron's room. He had been offered to stay there for Christmas and he just couldn't refuse, but he felt as though he were missing something, even though all of his close friends were there. Hermoine and Ron had been dating in secret since fifth year, but everyone knew, so Hermoine was always invited to stay with them until they got their own place.

Don't get him wrong, Harry loved them all, he just felt as though something was missing, like he should be somewhere else.

"Harry? Why are you still awake mate? It's almost twelve." Ron murmured, sill sleepy.

"Sorry Ron, I just can't sleep. I think I'm going to go home, if that's okay with you?" He asked, uneasily.

"Sure Harry, we'll send you your presents. Is something bothering you?" Harry thought if he should say he felt he was missing something, but quickly decided against it.

"No, I just can't sleep is all, and I've got quite a lot of work I need to get done, sorry."

"It's alright, be safe Harry." Ron mumbled as he swiftly fell back asleep.

"You too Ron, you too." Harry said, smiling as he gathered his things and apperated home.

When Harry got home, he noticed he had a small, green and silver wrapped gift sitting neatly on his counter.

The first person that came to his mind was Draco.

"I wonder how he's doing." Harry said to himself, as he got an idea.

He quickly grabbed the present and apperated to where he knew Draco would be.

**Draco**

It had been a long time since he'd been here, he probably hadn't been there since just before fifth year began.

The scene before him was absolutely breath taking.

You could see the stars perfectly, dancing in their eternal blanket of the darkened sky, the moon just providing enough light to be able to see the young couples staring at the stars under warm looking blankets.

Draco sighed from his place in the tree. The London park was a great place to go around this time at night.

A smile was firmly placed on Draco's features as he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. He only wished he at least had his mother to share it with.

There was a light pop of sound, and a slight shift of air, causing Draco to shiver.

"Hey Draco." A hauntingly familiar voice came from beside him.

"Harry." Draco replied, not needing to look to know who it was.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Enjoying the scenery." Was his short reply.

"Alone?" Draco frowned at this, his smile from the scenery gone as he remembered he had no one to share the sight with, besides Harry who had intruded.

"Yes," Draco started, "Who else could I spend it with?"

Harry frowned, he knew that Draco was alone. Harry was not.

"I'm so sorry Draco."

"No, no. It is no where close to your fault, so I don't need your pity." Harry cringed. Draco had put his mask back on, and he felt as though he had brought that on, which he probably had.

Harry smiled suddenly. Draco didn't fail to notice it.

"What are you smiling about Potter?" Harry's smile faltered a bit, Draco must be really mad for some reason, but he had no idea why.

"Do you want to go ice skating with me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you playing at Harry?"

_'Good,'_ Harry thought, _'He's calling me by my first name again!' _

"I'm not playing at anything, I just thought you could use some fun." Harry saw him frown. "Oh come on! You need some social interaction! Besides, what's it going to hurt? I mean, unless you can't skate or something..." Harry trailed off and Draco glared at him.

"What do you mean by that? I can skate perfectly fine, thank you." Harry smiled.

"Prove it." He said as he jumped out of the tree and walked off.

Draco stared. _'What just happened? Did Harry just challenge me? Where is he going?"_

"Potter! Where do you think you're going?" Draco shouted, as he jumped out of the tree as well and rushed after him.

Harry turned around and saw Draco running after him, his plan had worked, and now all he had to do was get him to follow him to the ice rink. So he started to run, to Draco's chagrin.

After what seemed like hours, Draco finally caught up to Harry. He stopped, resting his hands on his knees as he panted for breath.

"What's the matter Draco? Out of shape?" Harry said, between pants.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Draco panted. "You're breathing hard too." He added as a side thought.

"Not as hard as you."

Draco blushed, standing up straight, a bit unsteady. "If you must know, I have been diagnosed with Asthma." He said, digging through his pockets for his inhaler.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Draco ignored him as he had found his inhaler and was now breathing it in heavily.

"Come over here." Draco followed, not really knowing what else to do.

"Ice skates?"

"Yup," Harry said happily. "Look behind you." Draco did as he was told.

Behind him was a small lake, frozen from the bitter cold.

"Oh I see, you nearly killed me to get here and now you want me to go onto the frozen lake, that could crack, and skate with you?" Harry nodded. "No, I've had enough 'fun' for one day."

Harry frowned, "Tomorrow then? For now we can go inside." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him inside to the house next to the frozen death trap of a lake.

"Who's house is that?"

"Mine."

When they got inside, Draco took a seat beside the fire, while Harry went in the kitchen to make some home made hot chocolate.

"Draco, do you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Harry said, entering back into the room after he had gotten no answer.

Draco lie on the couch, fast asleep.

Harry sighed as he crouched in front of him. "I guess you were really tired after all of that running, huh."

Harry looked closely at his face, he looked so peaceful. Harry couldn't help it, he leaned in close to his face, and gave Draco a soft peck on the lips.

Draco stirred, staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry panicked, but Draco looked so calm.

"Is that why you tracked me down, and made me run in this bloody cold weather for?"

Harry blushed, and he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Draco lifted his head up to reconnect their lips again, in a short, but sweet kiss.

"Happy Christmas Harry James Potter."

"Happy Christmas Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying the others presence.

**_Happy holidays guys and girls! I hope you all get joyful memories and remember, holidays are best spent together, spread the holiday cheer whenever you can ;) because I love you all!_**


End file.
